1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of garment or clothes retainers, and more particularly to a novel waistbelt useful in maintaining the wearer's clothes in place so as to prevent inadvertent dislodgement or displacement of clothing as it is worn.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous problems and difficulties have been encountered by both men and women when wearing separate clothing such as shirts and pants for a man and blouses and skirts for a woman. These problems stem largely from the fact that as the wearer moves and manipulates his or her body, the shirt or blouse has a tendency to "ride" or substantially move with respect to the pant, trousers or skirt so that in many instances, the shirt or blouse will have a disheveled and unsightly look due to unwanted excess of material outside of the pant, trouser or skirt.
One attempt has been made to maintain or retain the shirt or blouse in proper position with respect to a trouser or skirt which includes tufted material placed on the inside waist portion of the trousers or skirt so that it will provide a frictional engagement with the surface of the shirt or blouse against which it bears. However, such a construction of the trouser or skirt is expensive and must be done by the original manufacturer. In those instances where no such frictional means has been originally provided in the garment, the above-noted problem still exists. Also, a single waistbelt having a friction surface on one side has been used and has been proven inoperative and unacceptable for its intended purpose since the smooth side of the belt permits unwanted gathering of the material or pulling out of the material from the waistband of the trouser or skirt.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel waistband which may be worn between the inside waist portion of a trouser or skirt and the outside portion of a shirt or blouse so that the shirt or blouse will not gather or ride out of position as the wearer moves his or her body about. Such a retainer must be operable whether the composition of the shirt or blouse is of a cotton, wool or slippery silk material.